mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonshy/Gallery
The encroaching smoke cloud Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png|Fluttershy tending to her many animals Fluttershy holding fish S01E07.png Feeding the otters.png|Feeding the otters Fluttershy disgusted S01E07.png|Worms do not taste so well. Fluttershy embarrassed S01E07.png Fluttershy don't eat too fast S01E07.png|"Not too fast now, Angel bunny... Angel Eating a Carrot S1E7.PNG|you don't want to get a tummy ache." Angel seriously S01E07.png|What did you say? Angel refusing carrot S1E7.png|Fine then, I won't. Fluttershy S1E7.PNG Angel Isnt Hungry S1E7.PNG|Fluttershy and Angel Angel Must Run S1E7.PNG Fluttershy8 S01E07.png Fluttershy9 S01E07.png|Fluttershy talking with carrot in her mouth. Fluttershy Flying Over Angel S1E7.PNG Angel Running S1E7.PNG Angel Doesnt Want A Carrot S1E7.PNG Angels Not Eating That Carrot S1E7.PNG Angel kicking carrot S1E7.png|I DON'T WANT IT! Fluttershy16 S01E07.png Angel Doesnt Like Smoke S1E7.PNG Angel dropping a hint S01E07.png|Something's making Angel cough... Maybe it's up there? *hint hint* Just look up there.png|Just look at the smoke... Fluttershy notices the smoke S01E07.png|Fluttershy looking up at the smoke Fluttershy notices the smoke 2 S01E07.png Angel throws a carrot.png|Angel throwing a carrot at Fluttershy after taking so long Angel is not impressed S1E07.png|Angel is not impressed Fluttershy takes that as a yes S01E07.png Fluttershy tries to warn everypony Ponies in the park S1E07.png Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy s01e07.png|Fluttershy runs to Ponyville. BonBonS1E8.PNG|Derpy flying by Rainbow Dash bounces a ball.png|Rainbow Dash attempting to break the world record for most ball bounces Pinkie Pie watching Rainbow Dash.PNG|Pinkie Pie looks awfully excited to see Rainbow Dash try and beat the ball bouncing record. Fluttershy tries to warn everypony.PNG|Fluttershy continues to try and warn everypony, even though she is being ignored. Pinkie Pie planning a party.PNG|Pinkie Pie starts planning a party in celebration of Rainbow's accomplishment. Derpyfluttershy.png|Pinkie always stops at the worst of times... Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png Dash loses count.png|Pinkie distracts Dash at the wrong time, however Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|Other ponies notice the thick black smoke The_ponies_listen_to_Twilight_S1E07.png Fluttershy uhh S1E7.png 7rainbowdash-bouncing-ball-S1E7.png 7pinkierainbowfluttershy-S1E7.png 7A-dragon-fluttershy-S1E7.png The plan and preparations Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rarity on edge S1E7.png Rainbow Dash salutes S01E07.png|Twilight explains the plan to the girls Rarity beauty sleep S01E07.png Rallying the girls.png|Rainbow is always great for a morale boost Rainbow Dash applying rainbow facepaint S1E7.png|Epic Facepaint Time! Rainbow Dash ready for battle S1E07.png Rainbow Dash battle yell S1E7.png Rainbow Dash ready to get the dragon S1E7.png Apple family s01e07.png Apple Bloom with bottles s01e07.png|Got to remember the "Apple Juice" Granny Smith closing bag s01e07.png Big McIntosh heavy bag1 s01e07.png|This bag seems heavy... Big McIntosh heavy bag2 s01e07.png|Eyup! Applejack ready to get the dragon S1E7.png Pinkie Pie Ready for Action S1E7.png|Pinkie's ready to go and face the dragon. Pinkie Pie Balloon escape S1E7.png|Her "arsenal" escapes her saddle-bags. Pinkie Pie Giggle S1E7.png|Of course, she laughs about it. Pinkie Pie I Mean S1E7.png|"I mean..." Pinkie Pie ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|"Grrr!" Rarity Camo Hat S1E7.png|Rarity prepares for the dragon Rarity does not like her hat S1E7.png|Rarity makes a bad fashion choice for once... Rarity much better S1E7.png|Much better! Rarity Onward S1E7.png|"Onward!" Rarity ready to get the dragon S1E7.png Fluttershy Preparations for the dragon S1E7.png|Fluttershy is certainly all decked out to face the dragon. Fluttershy Scared of the door slam S1E7.png|And then the door slam frightens her. Fluttershy ready to get the dragon S1E7.png Ponies montage posing S1E07.png|Split-screen montage of the ponies posing 7wecandoitAPR-S1E7.png 7rainbowdashokaygirls-S1E7.png 7dowehavewhatittakesrainbowdash-S1E7.png 7dowehavewhatittakesrainbowdash2-S1E7.png Fluttershy tries to get out of the mission Applejack worried S01E07.png Rarity wears a scarf.png|Rarity models her scarf Fluttershy10 S01E07.png|Ponyville's most worried pony. Twilight and her map.png|Fluttershy tries to wriggle out Twilight want to avoid E7-W7.png Fluttershy11 S01E07.png Twilight she said what E7-W7.png|She said what? Fluttershy12 S01E07.png Fluttershy13 S01E07.png Spike good with animals s1e07.png|Good thing Spike is there to look after her animals Angel tapping Spike's head s1e07.png|Angel's one mean streak thumpin' bunny! Spike and Angel.png|Or is it? Fluttershy adorable S01E07.png Fluttershy but...but... S01E07.png Rainbow and Twilight talk about Fluttershy 2.png|Twilight and Dash discuss if bringing Fluttershy is a good idea Fluttershy25 S01E07.png Fluttershy and her shadow.png|Fluttershy sees her shadow... Fluttershy hiding from her shadow.png|...and decides to hide from it Fluttershy26 S01E07.png Dragging Fluttershy kicking and screaming.png|The group leaving with Fluttershy whether she likes it or not Taking the long way around Fluttershy hiding behind Applejack S01E07.png Rainbow Dash its a mountain E7-W7.png|"Well it is a mountain!" RAWR!.png|RAWR!! Twilight y so serious E7-W7.png|Why so serious. Twilight calling Fluttershy S01E07.png|"Fluttershy?" Main six on side of mountain S1E7.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png|Rainbow Dash a victim of Pinkie Pie's antics. Fluttershy frightened mid-flight S1E07.png|Fluttershy scared by the dragon mid-flight causing her to fall Twilight don't have time E7-W7.png|"We don't have time for this!" Twilight what u doing E7-W7.png|Applejack took my map. Applejack planning S01E07.png Applejack coming for Fluttershy S01E07.png 7applejackfluttershydragon-S1E7.png A petrified Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy doesn't like heights, so Applejack has to drag her up Rarity and Pinkie playing tic tac toe S1E7.png|Pinkie beats Rarity in 35 games of tic-tac-toe while they wait for Applejack and Fluttershy A still petrified Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy still petrified up the mountain 7rainbowdash-ugh-S1E7.png A hop, skip, and jump Rainbow Dash goes first.png|Rainbow Dash shows everyone how to jump Rainbow Twilight and Rarity on side of mountain S1E7.png Hugging a rock.png|Too bad Fluttershy is scared of heights Fluttershy29 S01E07.png Fluttershy30 S01E07.png Twilight c'mon Fluttershy S01E07.png|"C'mon Fluttershy!" Fluttershy31 S01E07.png Fluttershy28 S01E07.png Pinkie starts singing.png|Just jump! Fluttershy32 S01E07.png Fluttershy33 S01E07.png Fluttershy34 S01E07.png Fluttershy35 S01E07.png Fluttershy36 S01E07.png Fluttershy37 S01E07.png 7fluttershy-looking-down-S1E7.png Fluttershy38 S01E07.png A not so big canyon.png|Turns out the jump wasn't that big... Avalanche! Twilight smallest peep E7-W7.png Avalanche! S01E07.png|Fluttershy yells "AVALANCHE!" Twilight this is not good E7-W7.png Twilight rockslide E7-W7.png Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png|And causes one in the process Applejack saved Twilight S01E07.png Rarity and Pinkie unsure and happy.png Rarity oh noes S01E07.png Twilight sigh E7-W7.png Fluttershy27 S01E07.png Twilight uneasy E7-W7.png Rarity falling S01E07.png Fluttershy trips.png|Then falls down it and lands on Applejack and Rarity At the dragon's cave Twilight checking map E7-W7.png Twilight bout to find out E7-W7.png The dragons lair.png|Here be dragons Twilight serious E7-W7.png Rarity and Pinkie staring blankly S1E7.png Rarity baffled Pinkie Pie swinging rubber chicken.png|Our Ultimate Weapon? Twilight looks at Pinkie S01E07.png Applejack with apples S01E07.png Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png Twilight he needs togo E7-W7.png Twilight calls Fluttershy S01E07.png Head in the ground.png|Fluttershy with her head literally in the sand Rarity pushing Fluttershy S01E07.png Push Fluttershy.png All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png|Nope, she can't go in Fluttershy is scared.png|Fluttershy doesn't want to go in the cave Twilight came up here E7-W7.png About to facehoof Dragonshy.png Twilight big smile E7-W7.png |Twilight's awkward smile The ponies' attempts The dragon and Twilight.png|Twilight attempts to reason with the dragon... Twilight blown away E7-W7.png Twilight not going derp E7-W7.png Twilight bad breath E7-W7.png Twilight understand don't u E7-W7.png S1EP07_Scooby_Stack.png S1EP07_Dragon_Nose_Error.png Applejack now what E7-W7.png Rarity bowing Applejack suspicious S1E7.png|Rarity tries to charm the dragon into leaving Rarity looking up at dragon S1E7.png Rarity persuading S1E7.png Rarity examining jewels S1E7.png Rarity sucks up.png Rarity patting dragon S1E7.png Handsome Dragon.png Rarity scared dropping jewels S1E7.png Rarity upset S1E7.png Rarity explaining her plan S1E7.png|I was THIS close! Rarity thinking S1E7.png Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Pinkie Pie tries making him laugh... A beaten present.png|and fails miserably... THAT'S IT!.png|THAT'S IT!! Get out.png|...before Dash kicks the dragon in the face... Twilight dazed E7-W7.png Angry dragon is angry.png|...which just makes him angry Fluttershy's bravery Fluttershy Uncovered.png Fluttershy18 S01E07.png Fluttershy19 S01E07.png Knocked out.png|Fighting a dragon isn't a good idea How dare you....jpg|Oh no you DIDN'T!! Fluttershy How dare you! S1E7.jpg|It is ON! Fluttershy20 S01E07.png Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png|...and tells off the dragon for bullying the ponies Fluttershy Annoyed S1E7.png|Fluttershy finally stands her ground. Fluttershy You do not hurt my friends! S1E7.jpg Fluttershy21 S01E07.png Fluttershy22 S01E07.png|The Stare The dragon explaining.png|"But that rainbow one kicked me!" A proud Rainbow Dash.png|"Sure did!" Fluttershy23 S01E07.png|I'm sorry for that. Fluttershy24 S01E07.png|But your big then her and should know better. Rainbow Dash Is Never Sorry S1E7.PNG Fluttershy Confronting Dragon S1E07.png|Fluttershy faces her fears... Like a boss.png|Too bad Fluttershy doesn't take excuses Crying dragon.png|A sad dragon learns the error of his ways... Dragon flies away.png|...and leaves for new lands to sleep in Angel takes on Spike.png|Isn't Angel a handful? Twilight dear PC E7-W7.png PinkieStartlesRainbowDash_S01E07.png|Dragon! Twilight laugh RD misery E7-W7.png Fluttershy39 S01E07.png Fluttershy40 S01E07.png Fluttershy faints S01E07.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries